zooblefandomcom-20200214-history
Zooble Isle
Zooble Island is a magical island and one of the two worlds where Zoobles live. Its well known to have multiple regions and have a huge diversity on plants and wildlife. It's only present in the Western Release of the Toyline. Overview Zooble Isle is divided into 12 main regions: Petagonia, Azoozia, Seagonia, Petal Point, Pinegrove, Chillville, Arctania, Jungelopolis, Rocktopia, Coraloo, Cloud Cove, and Zoobles Princesses. From each name, only a certain type of Zooble can only be found within each region. Though currently there are only 12, new regions were added every year as Zooble Isle expands. Regions ''Petagonia'' Petagonia is the grassland region of the Zooble Isle, which acts as a home for all Zoobles. Petagonia is rich in wildlife, singing birds and brightly colored flowers. It is rumored that the Zoobles of Petagonia are small and also, they have a big knack for adventure. ''Azoozia'' Azoozia is the tropical region of the isle. Known as home for the party animals of Zooble Isle, Azoozia is the territory that encourages people to let their adventurous side run wild. Geographically, it is one of the most diverse regions possessing magnificent waterfalls and rich plant life. ''Seagonia'' Seagonia is an undersea region of the isle. According to Zooble mythology, you can “soak in the silliness” while exploring its number of underwater wildfie and plants. The whole place is also filled with marine-type Zoobles. ''Petal Point'' Petal Point is the flower region of the isle, which is inhabited with beautiful flowers. Happitats are also located in the are and there are many ponds, mushrooms and flowers, in which they live and play. ''Pinegrove'' Pinegrove is the forest region of the isle, which is filled with lush trees and spectacular rivers and ponds. The place is home to many rare Zoobles, where they all hide, seek, swim and sneak. Chillville Chillville is the icy region of the isle, composing of many glaciers and icy structures. The place is always snowing and only a few Zoobles live in the cold icy area. The Zoobles in Chillville were always chilling out in the said place in their Happitats. Arctania Like Chillville, Arctania is a cold reign of Zooble Isle. It is covered with ice and snow and is has a Tundra like landscape. Arctania has mountainous regions which are perfect fot skiing, frolicking in the snow, and other fun activities zoobles can do. Down in the village, Arctania has a variety of stores such as salons and boutiques. Jungelopolis This is an exotic marshy grove region from zooble isle where the zoobles dance and celebrate around the exotic flowers, roll do tree top slides jump across the lily pads, and other fun activities. With exotic wild flora comes exotic wild fauna like peacocks, dragonflies, hippos, rhinos, and piranhas. ''Rocktopia'' Rocktopia is a desert/cayon based land and it is said that these fiesty zoobles party all day and night long. it is rumored that these zoobles are the best dancers around on zooble island. There also appear to be crystal caves, according to the box art for Rockin Rollers. ''Coraloo'' A sea region reminicent of Seagonia located in the shallows and on coral beds. This lovely region is home to squids, seahorses, crawfish, etc. with connected happitats. ''Cloud Cove'' This sky island kingdom of Zooble Isle is almost as exotic as Junglopolis itself! The zoobles are quite unique. There are unicorns, pegasi, birds, and more. ''Zooble princesses'' There is no known name for this land. This land is the only one where humans(seems they are only princes and princesses) live alongside the zoobles. The zoobles have a speical hole for the princesses to fit on them. The zoobles of this land include zoobles from other lands such as lions, pegasi , unicorns, and more. The terrian of this land includes sparkly purple valleys, rainbows, multiple color hills a pink sky, and trees with pink leaves. Trivia Category:Worlds